In a conventional integrated circuit, a supply voltage is susceptible to an ambient temperature. The supply voltage changes with the ambient temperature, which may directly or indirectly affect the performance of the entire integrated circuit.
Therefore, there is a need for a reference circuit to provide an integrated circuit with a voltage which is substantially not affected by the ambient temperature.